Festung Recogne
Hurtgen is the 24th Call of Duty level. The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started You'll spawn next to a bunker. After a speech, Foley and your allies will begin moving. Follow them, and don't get worried if a mortar strikes you. Unless it hits you right in the center, you'll only take damage and go into shell-shock mode. Keep following your team until you get to a path in the snow. The First Bunker Follow the path until go get past three troops that attack you. Instead of following the path, get on the hill in front of you and take a left to the end of the hill, and go forward until you see a bunker. There's an unaware MG42 gunner sitting in a hole, so snipe him, then go down and right until you see a tent on the right side. There's an MG42 gunner in that tent, so snipe him and the troops around him. When they're out, go near the bunker's right side, take out your SMG, and wipe out anybody that gets in your way. When you get to the back, you'll see a door on your left. You can handle the troops inside in one of two ways; you can wait for them to come out and mow them down with your SMG before they notice you, or toss grenades in each of the rooms. Either way, they'll be dead, so go inside and take a right. You'll be in a room with a medium medikit and a grenade box next to it. Grab them, then go to the desk in front of you and grab the flashing intel. When you've got it, get out and take a left. The Second Bunker Keep going left until you see another bunker. Move forward just enough so that you can see a gunner in the front, then snipe him. When he's out, go to the right and take out anybody in front of you. As soon as everybody there is dead, turn right and begin firing at the Flak gun crew on top of the hill. You might need to get closer and/or throw a grenade, but they'll go down quickly. If you really need grenades, to up and get some from near the gun, but otherwise go to the back of the building and turn left, towards the entrance to the bunker. As usual, you can either grenade the troops inside or blow them away with your SMG. When they're dead, take a right to enter a communication room. There's a Panzerfaust and grenade box near the beds, and the intel piece is on the table to your right when you enter the room. Tank Destroying After grabbing the intel, go outside and Foley will tell you that there are tanks approaching near the Flak gun on the top of the hill You can destroy the tanks in one of two ways: * Use the Flak gun on them. * Grab Panzerfausts from the bunker. If you use the Flak gun, you have a small amount of time to destroy the tanks before one of the tanks lock onto you and kill you with the cannon. In addition, you need to readjust the gun so that it's pointing towards the path. After you destroy the tanks, you'll automatically exit the level. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty